Sunrise
by Dyslexic CSI
Summary: ONESHOT Gibbs can't sleep and he decides to interrupt one of his agent's sleep as well sorry no better summary just read the story I think it's better Kate/Gibbs


**Disclaimer: **Nope still don't own anything sigh

**A/N: **This came after I was dragged out of my warm bed to see a sunrise in the middle of winter. I know it's soon after the last one but this thought just followed me everywhere and I thought it needed to let go of me

**Sunrise**

The shrill ring of the phone broke the complete, peaceful silence of the night and invaded Kate's dreams. "Todd" she answered groggily, but was instantly alert when she heard the voice on the other side.

"Kate, you awake?" he asked not so pleasantly. "No Gibbs it's barely" she glanced at the clock on her bedside table straining to see the digits on it "4:15 am, who would possibly be awake at this time, besides you off course?"

Realising that she was having an idle chat with her boss at that part of the morning she suddenly felt a little awkward. "Do we have a case? She asked thinking that was the reason her boss had called.

"Nope" he replied, not giving her any further explanation for the call. "Kate could you please open the door it's freezing out here in the hallway!" he said nonchalantly. He could imagine the look on Kate's face and the cogs of her brain starting to move in trying to process what he had just said.

She thought he was insane, how was she supposed to open her apartment door when there was nobody there at this time of the morning? Besides it was the middle of winter, she was not going to risk walking all the way to the door and getting cold in the process only to find that maybe it was just her imagination.

"Kate?" Gibbs asked more urgently this time, "am I going to freeze out here or do you want me to wake your neighbours and ask them to let me in?" Okay so maybe this was not a figment of her imagination, especially when it came to her boss. "I'm coming Gibbs."

She grabbed her gown and threw it over her shoulders as she made her way to the door thinking of any reason that would have made Gibbs come to her house at this time of the morning. Opening the door she saw the lopsided grin that graced his lips and his blue eyes which were bright and twinkling.

She stepped aside and allowed him in, half smiling half questioning his presence at her home. "Gibbs what are you doing here?" "I couldn't sleep" was all the explanation he offered her. "So you decided to drive halfway across town. Wasn't there somewhere else closer that you could've gone to?" He handed her a cup of coffee and settled down on her sofa making himself at home.

"What Kate do you not want me here?" he asked slightly dejected at her response to him. Oh she definitely wanted him at her apartment but this was way unexpected and she did not know what his intentions were and that made her really nervous. When they were at work it was way easier to handle him being so close to her but here there was no McGee or DiNozzo to help her in any way.

"No Gibbs it's not that" she started but he couldn't help himself "so you want me here!" he cocked an eyebrow at her and his smile increased a little. She in the meanwhile had decided to brush her teeth and just freshen up and desperately change her clothes before she had the next installment of conversation with her extremely sexy boss.

When she returned, he saw that she was carrying her laptop and a few files in her hand and set them on the coffee table in front of them. "What are you doing?" "Well Gibbs since I am awake I might as well get a head start on these cases." "Kate, DiNozzo is right you really do need a social life," he teased her. "Got a better idea Mr. Full of Ideas?"

"Come on" he held out his hand for her and stood up from where he was seated. She took his hand and followed him toward the door. "Wait I have to get my stuff first" she remembered her phone, purse, keys and her gun. She didn't go anywhere without it – ever. Grabbing all the stuff she needed she locked the door and continued to follow Gibbs.

"Where are we going?" he didn't answer her right away. "Don't be so impatient Kate you'll see when we get there." The drive was incredible. The sky were still dark with only the streetlamps offering some kind of illumination. The shadows that the lights had created on Gibbs's face were breathtaking and it took all of Kate's willpower to not just stretch over her seat and kiss him.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs had turned into a side street and came to a dead end. He parked the car and switched off the lights. Looking at her expectantly he asked her "Aren't you coming?" "Where to Gibbs? It's a dead end. Where on earth were you planning to go?" She knew better than to ask Gibbs that question as he had never ceased to amaze her.

"Well if you sit here you'll never know, would you?" he said his voice full of mischief. She followed him out of the car and made her way standing next to him. He in turn took out a small torch and backpack from the back seat of the car. When he was ready he linked his hand with hers entwining his fingers with hers.

"It's only to guide her and help her on the trail" he tried to convince himself as he felt his hand and arm tingle with excitement. He started walking toward a fence that Kate could see no entrance gate to. However as they got closer she noticed that it was cut and that people could have walked through it.

He led her through it and made his way up the trail still holding her hand in his and the torch in the other to light up the path ahead of them. They walked for a while neither of them saying anything, just concentrating on the trail and trying not to step on loose stones that would have made them fall. It was not a difficult path to follow but since there was no light one wrong step would have meant danger for either of them.

Coming to the tip of the trail Gibbs stopped walking and Kate crashed into him making him sway a little. "How much further Gibbs?" she asked a little breathless. "It's really getting cold now." "We're here Kate," he answered her. "You got me out of my warm bed, in my warm house to this freezing place to see what exactly?"

He turned her around to see what he was looking at. In front of them was a view of the entire city. There were lights of different colors everywhere and she was amazed at how beautiful the view was. It looked like something out of a painting. The entire sky was still dark and the different coloured light shone everywhere, showing the buzz in the city, yet from where they were standing she could not hear a thing. It was peaceful and serene.

"Wow Gibbs this is spectacular" she whispered afraid that she might break the spell that it had created and that the whole thing would just disappear. "The best is still to come," he whispered back. It was getting lighter now and there were grey streaks of light coming through the vast black area.

He sat down and pulled her down with him. He opened up the backpack and pulled out a sleeping bag that fitted into a smaller bag as long and thin as his forearm. He opened it and covered them both with it keeping out most of the cold. When Kate did not stop shivering he pulled her closer to him and kept his arm around her waist ensuring that she could not move away.

The sky was now much lighter and there were golden rays making their entrance through the cloud and darker grey areas. Gibbs then took out the thermos of coffee and two mugs with it. He filled both mugs and handed one to Kate who took it appreciatively and sipped the warm liquid.

The sun was now almost fully up and Kate was mesmerized by it. She had never before seen a sunrise so perfectly and unobscured before. "So Kate was leaving your warm bed and apartment worth it?" "Definitely Gibbs" although she was still unsure why she was whispering, and turning to look at him as he turned toward her.

Their lips met by accident but neither of them shied away from the other. Gibbs made the first move as he brushed his lips with hers. Slowly, he let the feel of her lips take over every other feeling in his head and body and when he couldn't get any more he opened his mouth and kissed her.

It was a slow, long, languid passionate, fiery, impassioned kiss that took all of his strength and effort to get right. She responded just as he had hoped wit her intensity matching his. Enjoying their new found "hobby' they didn't notice Kate's cellphone alarm clock going off.

It was only when Kate's hands felt cold to the touch and he pulled away long enough from her to see her face was tinged blue Gibbs decided that they needed to get back to her apartment which would be warmer than here. He packed up everything and led her back down the path, which was now easier to navigate as there was more light available and to the car. Back in the car the atmosphere was electric and flamed.

"Did you like the sunrise Kate?"

"Yes Gibbs I did. Thanks" she smiled at him.

"Same time tomorrow?" he pushed his luck.

"Without a doubt," she replied, "but I have one condition." It was her chance to be a little daring now

"And what is that condition?" he asked intrigued.

"That we don't leave my apartment or even my room?" a roguish look in her eye.

"I can live with that," he decided.

"Good then tomorrow it is," she confirmed their meeting.

You guys know what to do… go on press the little button that says review and leave something for me to read.

Cheers

Hellraiser.


End file.
